reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dyke.philer/Game of the year!
I would say that I am a pretty avid gamer. I complete roughtly 1 to 2 games every few weeks maybe 4 in a month if I am feeling up to it. Most games you play through once maybe twice ge the achievements or the trophies that are simple to get and then move on to something else. My brother got this game for his birthday, now I have never been one for Rockstar games in general I played GTA 3 and Vice City on the original xbox but I just couldn't get into them so I haven't really cared much about what they put out just all seemd far to violent. Not only that a western game, BORING! I hate western type movies so this game really didn't appeal to me at all never read anything about, which is a bit odd because I read a lot of gaming news but I think I just don't pay attention to it didn't seem like a game I would enjoy playing. But never the less my brother got it for his birthday he is a huge Outlaw fanatic you know, loves the movie Tombstone, would wear a duster if we let him, has Outlaw in his screen name so obviously a game that would appeal to him. I sat and watched him play a few missions here and there while we caught up ( I was visiting form out of town ) listened to the story watched what he was doing and liked what I saw. As soon as I got home I went on ebay and bought 2 copies of the game one for myself and one for my other brother so the 3 of us could play then I proceeded to spend 30 bucks and buy us all the DLC. I have since spent 2 (real life days) Over perobably about a weeks time playing the game I have a gamer score of 760/1200 for the game I am at 99.5% completeion of single player and I think I am about lvl 25 in multiplayer (not that is very high in multiplayer) So, why game of the year you say? Yes the game has flaws it is probably one of the glitchier games I have played in the last year I think Rockstar pushed this through a little to fast they could have spent more time on rendering, and there has been a lot of problems with people getting defective game disc's one of my brothers for example. But no video is perfect and they all have there draw backs. But this game is phenominal if you can take a person like me who pretty much wanted nothing to do with this game for all sorts of reason and to have a complete change of heart to the point of being addicted to it, I mean look at me its 4am and I am writing on a wiki about what a cool game this is. I mean if that doesn't prove to you that people should play this game then how about my wife? When ever I am not around if I leave my controller lying around she picks it up and starts running around killing and skinning things. She isn't a gamer and certainly doesn't know what she is doing in the game but she started her own single player game there is a little something for everyone in this game. And all the planned DLC for it just makes this game worth its 60 buck price tag though I got 2 for the price of one on e bay. Anywho I just thought I would put my 2 cents in on this and give this game the praise it deserves and contribute to a great wiki. ~God invented whiskey so the irish wouldn't rule the world~ Category:Blog posts